


And I love her

by Holtzexmachina



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I want a Beca, If You Squint - Freeform, Just another valentine's fluff fest, SO FLUFFY, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, galore, mostly Bechloe, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzexmachina/pseuds/Holtzexmachina
Summary: Chloe loves grand gestures, Beca doesn't.But she's willing to take a leap to win Chloe's heart.





	And I love her

**Author's Note:**

> Good morrow! This is my first Pitch Perfect fic, I've been reading them for ages and finally decided to write my own!
> 
> Hope it's ok... oops I mean aca-perfect? No? Ok. I'm going to go.

Beca was never one for overly romantic gestures. She’d never been in a relationship long enough to celebrate Valentine’s Day or an anniversary, so it hadn’t ever been that big a deal for her.

Which was why, as she entered the kitchen of the Bella house, she let out an audible groan at all the flowers and hearts strewn around the counter tops. Surely that candle next to the helium balloon had to be some sort of fire hazard?!?

She heard shuffling feet approach behind her, and a gasp of wonder which, judging by the automatic response in Beca’s stomach, belonged to one Chloe Beale. She turned her head as the redhead came up beside her, not able to stop the smile that crept up seeing Chloe so entranced.

“Oh my aca-god, who’s the lucky Bella??” She breathed in awe.

“Come on, Chloe, surely you can’t be into all this fluffy lovey Valentine’s crap?” She feigned thought for a moment. “Actually, scrap that, this is totally your deal.” She laughed as Chloe nudged her teasingly in the ribs.

“Shut up, Beca. And yes, this fluffy lovey Valentine’s crap is _exactly_ my deal.” She sighed, staring at the display across from them.

“Sooo, my money’s on Aubrey.” Beca drawled emphatically.

“Aubrey? No way. This is so not her style.” Chloe scoffed.

“Seriously? She is totally the suppressed lesbian flower type. Look, I’ll even put money on it. Twenty dollars says it’s Aubrey for one of the Bellas.”

Chloe grinned at her, sending butterflies swarming through Beca’s core. “You’re on.”

“So?” Beca pressed. “Who’s your money on?”

“Hmm…” the redhead thought for a minute. “Stacie. I’ve seen CR eyeing her up all semester, I reckon something’s going on.”

Beca shook her head, chuckling. “That twenty is already mine.”

She noticed Chloe sighing again. “You ok there, Beale?”

“Yeah, just thinking about what it would be like to have a Valentine’s date.”

“Chlo, you could get anyone you want to go out with you tonight. You’re awesome, and pretty, and funny and… stuff.” Beca trailed off, fearing she’d said too much, that Chloe would realise she had feelings for her. She blushed, but other than that didn’t draw attention. Beca breathed a small sigh of relief.

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it, babe.” She tried not to think too hard about how the pet name sent shivers down her spine. She knew Chloe must have seen her blushing.

“What do you mean then?”

“I mean someone I care about, someone who cares about me, making a gesture like this. A Valentine’s date with someone I really love. It makes me feel all fuzzy.” She gave a soft lopsided smile, the one that melted Beca into the floor every time.

The cogs in her brain started turning. Sure, they were close friends, but why would she specifically say this stuff to her? Could it be because she likes her back? Beca tried to dispel that thought, knowing it could only end badly. But then she noticed Chloe glancing at her. And again. And again. And… was she blushing? It went on all morning.

Beca was about to decide to take action, when Aubrey and Stacie walked into the kitchen from the corridor.

“Shit, Beca!” Chloe hissed, and dragged her behind the living room doorway.

“Oh shit!” Beca hissed.

They glanced through into the kitchen, and saw Stacie’s hand fly to her mouth, and tears fill her eyes. Aubrey took her hand, smiling gently.

“You like it, babe?” Aubrey whispered. “Happy Valentine’s.”

Stacie nodded furiously, and the two met in a tight embrace.

“I think we should leave them to it.” Beca whispered, and dragged a wide eyed, smiling Chloe from the doorway before she could run screaming at Aubrey. Chloe was grumbling as she handed Beca the twenty dollars, Beca taking it and leaving with a smug smile on her face. Chloe pinched her ass on the way out of the door, and when Beca turned in shock, Chloe winked at her, and closed the door.

Beca’s mind was racing. Chloe just pinched her ass. HER ASS. She waited while her brain caught up enough to move her from Chloe’s door to her own room, where she sat on her bed and thought. Thought about the glances she saw Chloe throw in her direction every so often. Thought about how touchy feely their friendship was.

She thought most about how her whole body caught fire when she saw those blue eyes looking at her, how captivating Chloe’s smile was.

She knew she had to take a chance, and if that meant an overly romantic gesture, then fuck it. For Chloe, she’s sure she’d do just about anything to make her smile.

~

 **Becs:** Hey Chlo, my shift ends at 7, wanna come hang out at the station?

 **Chloe:** Sure, want me to bring anything?

 **Becs:** Nope, got everything sorted.

 **Chloe:** Awesome, see you at 7 Becs!

 **Beca:** 😊

Beca didn’t have a shift that afternoon, but she convinced Luke to let her use the shop, as long as she set up the radio playlist to fill the gap, which honestly was more like a reward than a chore. She spent all afternoon fitting out the shop floor, making sure everything was perfect. When 7 rolled around, she heard the door chime.

“Classic Beale, bang on time.” She murmured, walking to let her in.

“Hey, Becs!” Chloe hugged her ferociously.

“Hey, Chlo!” Beca muffled. “You know, it’s only been ten hours, not ten years!” She chuckled. She was always chirpier around Chloe, she couldn’t help it. Her bubbliness was infectious.

She only hoped she’d still be able to after tonight.

“Come on in, I, uh… made a few preparations.” Beca murmured, gesturing Chloe towards the middle of the room.

She walked through, and gasped even more than she had that morning. There was a gingham blanket on the floor, with a picnic basket, and rose petals strewn around it. There were heart shaped balloons of all sizes, and candles dotted around the tables by the wall. The lights had been dimmed, and the atmosphere was palpable.

She turned to face Beca, and the brunette nearly reeled. Chloe’s hand was over her mouth, her eyes were sparkling, and the edges of a grin peeked from behind her fingers. Framed in the dim candlelight, her hair was positively aglow, and she looked utterly beautiful. Beca had to summon all her willpower to stay standing.

“Beca…” Chloe whispered.

She knew it was now or never. She sucked in a deep breath.

“Chloe, this morning you said you wanted to know what it was like to have a Valentine’s date, a proper one with someone who cares about you. I don’t know why, but something in those words made me realise how much I care about you, and how much I want to show you how amazing you are. I would do anything to make you happy, even create a literal fire hazard.” She gestured wildly at the candles, and Chloe giggled. Beca could feel she was rambling, but she couldn’t stop now. Not when she was so close. It almost didn’t matter what happened next, she just knew she had to tell Chloe everything.

“You are such an amazing friend to me.” She thought she saw Chloe flinch, but continued. “You’re supportive, you make me laugh when I don’t want to, you’ve shown me how to be a better person. And I want to do the same for you. I want you to smile like you are now whenever you think of me. I want to make you happy for as long as I can, because it’s so amazing when you smile, Chlo.” She sucked in another breath. “I love you, and I need to say it. I know you probably thought this was a friendly thing, and if you don’t want to be with me I get it, but you just had to know.” She stopped herself, and forced her eyes from her shoes up to meet Cloe’s, which were shining.

After a few moments of silence, Chloe seemed to find her voice.

“And here I thought you didn’t like fluffy lovey Valentine’s crap.” She whispered, her eyes locked on to Beca’s, the cool grey orbs drawing her in and towards the younger woman. Before she even realised she was moving, her lips were on Beca’s, and they both let out a sigh as they kissed gently, the last two years of tension slipping away like sand through an hourglass, both of them revelling in the seemingly eternal moment of utter bliss and completion. For now, they were the only two people in the world.

“I may not,” Beca whispered as she pulled away, “but I hear there’s a pretty smoking redhead who likes that sort of stuff. You think I’ll win her over?”

“If you kiss her like that, I’m pretty sure she’d already yours.” Chloe whispered back, leaning their foreheads together. “I love you too, by the way.” Beca’s heart surged in her chest.

It’s fair to say, Beca thought, maybe Valentine’s isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
